Naděje vždycky umírá poslední
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Agent Booth patří k přeživším pandemie, která z lidí udělala nemrtvé. Jemu a doktorce Brennanové se i dostane překvapení,to že oba dva a další přeživší ve Washingtonu D.C nejsou jediní lidé kteří přežili, ale nikdo netuší o krvavém boji který má teprve přijít. Vsazeno v 1 sezóně Bones. Takže dobrou noc a hodně štěstí.
1. seznámení s agentem Boothem

**Boothův POV**

Právě jsem se sledoval jednu skupinu zombie, kteří nedávno napadli jeden z našich táborů ve Washingtonu D.C. . Byl jsem odstřelovač v Iráku a taky jsem potom byl agent FBI spolupracující s vědci z Jeffersonova institutu. Jsem běžec. V téhle práci musíte být velice rychlý a musíte se umět ubránit. Už zapadalo Slunce a v noci jsou vždy nejvíce nebezpeční. Vytáhl jsem svoji pistoli o ráži 9 mm. Klečím na střeše malé budovy, nabil jsem a namířil na nejnebezpečnějšího ze skupiny.

Střelil jsem.

Tomu stvoření kulka střelila hlavu, vystříkla krev, zombie spadnul na zem a tam tekla krev.

Rychle jsem z dohledu zmizel, když se druhý otočil a chtěl se podívat na střechu budovy odkud střela přišla.

Slezl jsem dolů.

Všiml jsem si, části kovové tyče. Vzal jsem si ji do rukou. Ramenem jsem si utřel pot z čela. Musím se zpátky do základny dostat než bude noc. V noci jsou nejvíce nebezpeční.

Proběhl jsem po ulici s tyčí v ruce ve stylu meče, kolem několika zničených budov. Už

se to začínalo měnit. Z kořisti se stával lovec. Proběhl jsem rychle po střechách několika budov a když byli blízko tak jsem skočil.

Tvor si mě ale všiml a uskočil vedle. Chystal se na mě skočit, já jsem ho ale zapíchl silou kovovou trubkou do hrudi.

Díval se na mě. Nebezpečný zombie mě chtěl v posledních okamžicích svého života zabít ale já jsem tu kovovou trubku z jeho hrudi vytáhl a pak jsem ho silou praštil do hlavy.

Podíval jsem se na zem. Leželo tam již mrtvé tělo a ještě z těla tekla krev.

Třetí ze zadu na mě vyskočil, kopnutím do hlavy jsem ho oslabil a zabránil skoku. Když byl na zemi a chtěl vstát tak jsem trubku zarazil do jeho hlavy. Už byli mrtví.

Zkrvavenou trubku jsem si sebou vzal pro jistotu jako zbraň kdyby na mě někdo chtěl zase zaútočit. Všiml jsem si že moje šedé tričko je od krve. Bude se muset umít kvůli tomu aby se předešlo infekci která by způsobila nakažení.

Podíval jsem se že už je trochu tma.

Slunce už zapadalo.

"Je čas vrátit se do základny," řekl jsem, vylezl jsem na jeden dům a parkourem jsem se snažil vrátit do základny než bude noc, proskočil jsem vedle budovy kde býval bar _The Founding Fathers,_ a do základny jsem se vrátil na poslední chvíli. Pustili mě dovnitř.


	2. Základna

**Boothův POV**

Začínal západ slunce. Věděl jsem že se na základnu musím dostat včas nebo mě dostanou noční lovci nebo volatilové.

Pohled na zničené město byl pokaždé temný. Bývali tu ve Spojených státech taky operace evropské organizace GRE která začala operovat po celém světě aby zabránili rozšíření viru.

Chodci se šourali po ulicích, v ruce jsem měl tu onou trubku kterou jsem zabil volatila. Rychle jsem se podíval na svoje hodinky bylo _17:45_.

Několikrát jsem vylezl a proskočil abych jsem se vyhnul chodcům. Byli tam taky jim podobní a rychlejší zombie zvaní virálové.

Když jsem se dostal na základnu zbraň jsem odhodil. Před vchodem stáli dva těžkooděnci chránící vchod.

"Běžec Booth."

Pustili mě dovnitř.

"Ahoj Kůstko, jak se ti dneska dařilo?" Zeptal jsem se Kůstky. Je to forenzní antropoložka jménem Temperance Brennanová ale já ji říkám Kůstko. Stála u vchodu, měla na sobě své typické zelené oblečení a házela na mně ostrý pohled.

"Neříkej mi Kůstko." uslyšel jsem odpověď kterou jsem mohl čekat.

Na základně se svítilo, v některých místnostech byla tma. Nejsem jediný běžec. Snažím se získat zásoby které tady vypustí letící letadla.

"Vrátil ses včas, jinak by si z tebe udělali večeři." uslyšel jsem Hodginse který se díval z okna. Ze Zachem se bavili tím že. si sázeli kdo vyhraje v souboji brouků. Poražený musel dát vítězi peníze.

"Budu se muset jít na svůj pokoj převléct," řekl jsem a jel jsem výtahem nahoru abych jsem se převlékl z toho zkrvaveného oblečení u kterého byla šance infekce. Cestou jsem zaslechl rozhovor mezi Kůstkou a Angelou.

"Nevzrušuje tě Booth sexuálně?"

"Vždyť jsem se s ním rozešla potom co jsem zjistila že je gambler."

"Zlato, vezmi to takhle a dej mu šanci. Je apokalypsa, sázení je tady k ničemu takže má šanci."

"Dej mu šanci, já věřím že z vás bude hezký pár."

To už jsem jel výtahem, za dnešek jsem byl unavený. Tričko jsem dal do prádelny, ve svém pokoji jsem si nasadil šedou košili. Možná se mi podaří zachránit další přeživší. Lehl jsem si na postel ve svém pokoji, zbraň jsem dal do šuplíku. Napil jsem se sklenice vody, na večeři byli fazole. Zítra mě čeká náročný den. Za pár vteřin jsem usnul.


End file.
